Prussian Empire
, , |demonym = Prussian |government_type = Totalitarian State |ruler = Alfred von Schliefen |rulertitle = Chief of General Staff |govthead = Liese Wiesemann |govttitle = Chancellor |offtitle = Governing Body |govtoff = Council of Ministers |offtitle2 = Legislative Body |govtoff2 = Imperial Senate |formation_date2 = March 27 2009 |formation_event2 = Prussian Unification |formation_date = April 3rd 1956 |formation_event = Tenarran Unification |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Lion |area = 832,438 sq. km. |population = 57,590,000 |ethnicity = German, Polish, Czech, Swiss |allies = The Austro-Hungarian Empire |currency = German Mark ($) |literacy = 100% |cctld = .pe |time_zone = UTC +8 |footnotes = }} :This article is about the nation. For the alliance, see 'the Prussian Empire.'' The '''Imperial German Dominion of Prussia ( : Kaiserliche Herrschaft von Preußen ''' also commonly known as the '''Prussian Empire or the Dominion) is a sovereign state in central Europe comprising areas of the former states of , the , , the , , and . The Prussian Empire is bordered to the north by the North Sea and . To the east is , the , and the , and to the south is , , and . To the west lies the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood and the Empire of the . The Prussian Empire is an absolute monarchy. It is governed by a parliamentary system with its seat of government in Quarthe, the capital. The nation is divided into five regions, , , the , , and . These states are further divided into 100 administrative districts, each with their own individual governor and seat on the Imperial Senate. Each governor has limited constitutional power over his or her district, and most governing decisions are made by the Chief of General Staff or the Senate. It is a member state of The Austro-Hungarian Empire and is a former member state of The German Empire Historic Timeline Tenarran Unification (Swiss Civil War) (Main article: Swiss Civil War) The Swiss Civil War (German: Der Schweizer Bürgerkrieg) was a conflict between the Alliance of Central European States (mainly , , and ) and the . The conflict began on January 22nd, 1956, 12 days after the nation of seceded from the . The issued to a 24 hour ultimatum, and promptly declared war after their demands were refused. The Alliance of Central European States, which had accepted into the Alliance only two days prior, declared on the and mobilized troops in and . The other members of the Alliance were uninvolved in the conflict, due to being too far from the ; they were unable to mobilize enough troops in time to make a difference. On January 30th, and troops stationed near the border entered the country and engaged the troops. The Alliance, mobilizing about 590,000 troops, succeeded in defeating the forces within approximately a month of combat. After surrender on March 1st, 1956, land was seceded to , and reparation money was to be paid to and . November 23rd, 1955 - , , the , , and the sign an Alliance treaty known as the Alliance of Central European States, or the Allianz der Mitteleuropäischen Staaten. January 6th, 1956 - The leaves the Alliance due to escalating armed attacks by anti-interventionist terrorist groups since the treaty was signed. January 10th, 1956 - Part of the , unhappy with the decision of the Government, breaks away to form , taking a large group of migrating citizens with it. January 20th, 1956 - is accepted into the Alliance of Central European States. January 22nd, 1956 - After issuing a statement refusing to recognize as a nation, the issues an ultimatum and then declares war on . January 30th, 1956 - and troops arrive in , and drive back the Army. February 6th, 1956 - The and armies take back control of , and begin an offensive into the . February 20th, 1956 - The Civil War comes to a standstill as and troops are stopped by resistance. February 30th, 1956 - The surrenders to the combined Alliance forces because of extreme losses. The war is dubbed the One Month War due to its relative shortness. March 1st, 1956 - A peace treaty is signed between the belligerents. receives a portion of the eastern land, and the is forced to pay war indemnities to and . April 1st, 1956 - The leaders of the Alliance of Central European States meet in , the capital of , and, recognizing a desire for greater combined security and economic prosperity, they sign the Treaty of Tenarra. April 3rd, 1956 - The states of , , the , , and , unify. The Kingdom of Tenarra is born. Civil War (Prussian Unification) (Main article: Tenarran Civil War) The Prussian Unification, also known as the Ternarran Civil War, was the nine-month series of events that led to the creation of the Prussian Empire. The war was between 3 factions - the Imperialists, the Revolutionists, and the Loyalists. By the end of the war, the Imperialists had essentially full control of the nation that was previously Tenarra. The conflict, though relatively short, involved the death of 10 million people, one of the highest war-related death rates historically in the nations that had made up Tenarra. Prussian war historians attribute this to the use of modern weapons technology in blitz tactics, and the conscription of hundreds of thousands for use by the different factions. Collateral damage was also high due to the heavy bombing of many of the major cities in Tenarra, like . May 16th, 2008 - The Communist Revolutionary Party, an extremist organization, begin a series of anti-government terrorist attacks in . June 2nd, 2008 - The King of Tenarra arrives in on a state visit to discuss countering the communist terrorist attacks. June 3rd, 2008 - police forces protecting the King as he left the city are attacked by a mob, and the King of Tenarra is killed by a gunshot to the head. June 4th, 2008 - The Communist Revolutionary Party and its supporters begin armed attacks against the army and government buildings and officials across the Kingdom. June 15th, 2008 - The Regent of Tenarra forms a militia known as the Loyalists in order to attempt to counter the revolutionaries. The Civil War begins in earnest. July 6th, 2008 - Revolutionary forces take full control of . July 14th, 2008 - Loyalists take control of , the State, and . July 20th, 2008 - Minister of Justice Alfred von Schliefen, promised power by the German Kaiser Frederick II, forms an Imperialist faction with both Tenarran supporters and army forces from the German Empire. August 1st, 2008 - Imperialists take control of . The lines are drawn. August 3rd, 2008 - The Revolutionist leader is killed, and the new leader begins an offensive into the State of . August 22nd, 2008 - Loyalists withdraw from lands after being overrun by Revolutionary forces. August 23rd, 2008 - Taking advantage of the location of the revolutionary forces, Alfred von Schliefen moves his forces into . September 14th, 2008 - Imperialist forces take , and overthrow the temporary communist government in place. September 15th, 2008 - Following the liberation of , a number of citizens join the Imperialist militia force. September 29th, 2008 - falls to revolutionary forces. The Loyalist faction is all but destroyed, only remains under Loyalist control. November 17th, 2008 - Revolutionary forces take control of as the Imperial Liberation Army moves into the State. The Loyalist faction is destroyed. November 30th, 2008 - The State falls under Imperialist control. Revolutionary forces remain only in and . December 3rd, 2008 - The Imperial Liberation Army meets heavy resistance as it enters . December 15th, 2008 - The Revolutionary leaders begin a mass conscription effort as territory is slowly lost to the Imperialists. January 2nd, 2009 - is taken by the Imperialists. January 10th, 2009 - The Revolutionists withdraw from Austria. All States except for reside under Imperialist control. February 5th, 2009 - After a period of only light skirmishes between the two factions, the Imperialist Liberation Army begins its assault on . March 5th, 2009 - The Revolutionary leaders surrender to Alfred von Schliefen after one month of heavy fighting in . Alfred von Schliefen begins preparing to install his new administration. Due to the use of destructive weapons and conscription, approximately 10 millions were killed in the nine-month war, a large portion of them civilians. March 27th, 2009 - The nation of Tenarra is disestablished, and the Prussian Empire is born. The German Empire The Prussian Empire's involvement in the German Empire is perhaps the largest contributor to its recovery after the Ternarran Civil War. Alfred von Schliefen, Chief of General Staff of the Dominion, has played many important roles in the collective government of the German Empire. .]] March 27th, 2009 - Upon the birth of the Dominion, Alfred von Schliefen secures a place in the German Empire. April 22nd, 2009 - The Dominion enters the Karma War with other German nations. April 29th, 2009 - TGE has victory. The Dominion withdraws and begins to rebuild, having to neglect government programs due to high repair costs from war damages. May 23rd, 2009 - Alfred von Schliefen is elected into the German Senate as a substitute for a dismissed Senator. May 30th, 2009 - The Dominion has fully recovered from the Karma War. June 27th, 2009 - Alfred von Schliefen is appointed Minister of War of the German Empire. September 22nd, 2009 - The Dominion builds its first wonder, a Stock Market. September 24th, 2009 - After 3 months serving as Minister of War, Alfred von Schliefen resigns, and is appointed Deputy Minister of Finance. October 6th, 2009 - Alfred von Schliefen is elected as Senator to fill in for a dismissed Senator. October 27th, 2009 - Von Schliefen is elected into the Senate for his first full term. November 1st, 2009 - Alfred von Schliefen is chosen to serve as Vice-Chancellor of the German Empire. November 20th, 2009 - The Prussian Empire leaves the the German Empire. The Austro-Hungarian Empire After months of planning, Alfred von Schliefen aided Karl von Hapsburg-Lothringen in the creation of the coalition of nations known as the the Austro-Hungarian Empire November 20th, 2009 - The Prussian Empire helps found the Austro-Hungarian Empire. November 27th, 2009 - After the abdication of Kaiser Frederick II, Alfred von Schliefen is crowned Emperor. Politics (Government Body and Officials) Heads of State - Staatsführer Alfred von Schliefen - Chief of General Staff, known as the CoGS for short and referred to as the General Chancellor. *He is responsible for governing the country, and is granted complete authority by the Kaiser in the nation's affairs. The CoGS serves until death, or until he reaches the inability to rule. Also, in the case of major grievances against the Kaiser, he may be terminated from his office by the Kaiser's edict. Liese Wiesemann - Chancellor. *She is responsible for aiding the CoGS in governing. She will take over at his death until the Kaiser appoints a new CoGS. A new Chancellor is elected by the Senate every four years. Rudolf Konschegg - Vice-Chancellor. *Aide to the Chancellor. In the event of sudden termination (death or otherwise) of the Chancellor, he takes temporary control of the office of Chancellor and organizes elections. The Vice-Chancellor runs for office with a Chancellor's campaign. Ministerial Offices - Ministerien (Main article: Ministerial Offices of the Prussian Empire) The nation is run by seven different ministries. It is the duty of the ministries to work in their respective areas and keep the nation in working order. ("Ministry name" - "Name of Current Minister") *Ministry of War - Hans Grosse *Ministry of Security and Defense - Alfred Hohagen *Ministry of Intelligence - Erich Geschwill *Ministry of Prosperity - Ilsa Friedel *Ministry of Executive and Foreign Affairs - Alfred von Schliefen *Ministry of Environmental Affairs - Busso Haselbach *Ministry of Propaganda - Ludwig Kahle All Ministers are appointed by the ruling Chief of General Staff, or by the Kaiser. The Council of Ministers - Ministerrat (Main article: Council of Ministers) The Council of Ministers, or CoM, is the main governing body of the Empire. While the Senate goes through a long process to debate bills that the people wish to put in place, the CoM does not. The Council of Ministers is responsible not only for making laws, but also for the general management of the Empire. This includes maintaining order, construction, industry, economy, military, and all other aspects of the Dominion. It is directed by the Chief of General Staff. The Chief has the power to enact new policy and to, if necessary, veto the decisions of the Ministers. *Since the Minister of Executive and Foreign Affairs happens to also be the Chief of General Staff, the Deputy-Minister of Executive and Foreign Affairs takes his place on the Council. *If the Chief of General Staff is absent, the Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor takes his place. *Ministers are able to make decisions individually, the Council of Minister's main purpose is to present ideas for policy to the Chief of General Staff and the other Ministers for approval. It is not a body that only makes decisions singularly, such as the Senate. *The Council meets in the Palace of Quarthe every month. The Imperial Senate - Reichsrat (Main article: Imperial Senate) The Imperial Senate is the democratic governing body of the Empire. There are 100 senators elected, 1 for each district of Prussia. It is the duty of these Senators to represent the people and their needs in their respective district. The Senators are responsible for this by writing wanted bills and voting on them. An approved bill is sent to the Chief of General Staff for final executive approval. The Chief of General Staff may decline any bill that he feels will compromise the security and order of the Empire. *The Senate is managed by an appointed Senate Chairman who oversees the operations of the Senate, approves ideas for bills, and signs approved bills to send to the Chief of General Staff. In order to receive the office of Chairman, one must be nominated and given a majority vote by the Senate. The current Chairman is Heinrich Kern. *The Chairman of the Senate can choose to refuse to pass a bill into the Senate for a vote, turning it into a "dead" bill. *The Senate may be suspended at any time by the Chief of General Staff. *Senators are elected every two years. Political Parties - Politische Parteien The Prussian Empire currently has a multi-party system in place. The current parties are: the Monarchist Faction, the Socialist Party, and the Conservative Party. The Monarchist faction is currently the most powerful, with a majority in the Senate. All members of the Council of Ministers must also be a member of the Monarchist Faction. Administrative Districts - Landkreise The Empire is divided into five different states, each under the jurisdiction of an Imperial Governor. Each state has a certain number of districts, which is determined by the importance of that state to the collective security of the union of states that make up the Dominion. The five states of Prussia and their Governors are as follows: *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Ludwig Heinkel - 34 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Karl Schacht - 25 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Rudolf Woehler - 23 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Oskar Kumm - 17 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Alfred Grosse - 1 district - The Imperial Governors are overseen personally by the Chief of General Staff. Their duty is to obey orders given by the Chief of General Staff or the Chancellor on the governance of each State. They are also responsible for maintaining order within their state through the use of police forces and media censorship. Each state is governed from that state's capital. The Six Points of Growth - Sechs Punkte des Wachstums After being appointed Chief of General Staff, Alfred von Schliefen set down a growth program called the Six Points of Growth. This program plays a huge role in the operation of the Ministries in the Dominion, as they lay down the most important objectives of the government. *Bring economic growth through trade and buying technologies. *Encourage civil order through police funding and . *Conduct technological research with increased funding to peaceful and Military research projects. *Increase industrial power by investing in industrial projects. *Build military strength through better training programs and increased funding for equipment. *Begin nuclear research to develop a nuclear weapons program. Von Schliefen is confident that his growth program will allow for the Dominion to become a true world player, and a force to be reckoned with. Law - Das Gesetz The Constitution Law in the Prussian Empire is maintained through the document known as the Verfassung der Reichsgründung, or the Constitution of the Empire. The document itself is fairly short, citing the powers held by the major figures and organizations within the Dominion. Basically, it outlines that the Chief of General Staff hold ultimate power that only he or his death can cede to another, and that he has authority over every institution and office within the Dominion. The Constitution also lays down the basic structure of the Chief of General Staff's administration, as well as what power each individual has. The current Chief of General Staff, Alfred von Schliefen, has stated the document as being the law of the land in the Dominion, and that any attempt at breaking the laws within will be met with the most extreme force. Geography - Geographie The Prussian Empire is a large Central European nation. 832,438 sq. km in size, it encompasses many land types, including the and plains, and the and mountains. Most of the central and northern territory of the Dominion is flat, with large agricultural production; and the southern parts are largely mountainous, where many of the nation's mining operations occur. Global Warming The Prussian Empire, after doing its own testing, regards man-made global warming as false and as a scare tactic. It has withdrawn from all international agreements on global warming and emission reduction, and has also placed policies in place that will allow for coal production to continue, though it has placed money aside for researching new types of energy technology. Acknowledging the historical ice ages occurring in cycles, the Prussian Empire has negotiated an agreement with the , as well as putting aside funds, in case of a need to evacuate Prussian citizens in another European ice age. Pollution Regarding pollution as being a major problem for both public health and the ecosystem, the Prussian Empire enforces a pollution policy of limiting the amounts of toxic by-products being released into the environment. By having officials check industrial production every year, Alfred von Schliefen hopes to continue to have a low output of pollution into the environment. Research is underway to try to have a safe toxin removal method by 2020. Military - Militär (Main Article: Military of the Prussian Empire) The Armed Forces of Quarthe are divided into four different sections. *'The Imperial Guard (IG)' - The Empire's defense force, whose duty is to protect Quarthe from foreign invaders. *'The National Army (NA)'- Prussia's regular army, responsible for foreign invasions, and rarely for defense or aid to other nations. *'The Prussian Navy (PN)' - The Empire's navy force, for either defense or attacks. *'The National Air Force (NAF)' - The air force of the Empire, whose duty is to attack other nations or defend Quarthe from foreign attack. The four different divisions of the army are operated by an organization called EPO, or the Emergency Procedure Organization. This organization is run by the Minister of War and maintains communication between the army and the Government. War History - Krieg der Geschichte April 18th, 2009 - Full readiness for a possible Great War. April 22th, 2009 - The Imperial Dominion of Prussia enters the Karma War at the order of the Prussian Kaiser. April 29th, 2009 - The Dominion withdraws from the Karma War after the surrender of TFD and NATO. News and Entertainment - News und Unterhaltung Media is regulated by the following networks: *'PNN (Prussian News Network)' - PNN is a fully state run network that provides news to the citizens of Prussia. It is the only news network available in the Dominion, as foreign news channels are forbidden access to the nation. *'PEN (Prussian Entertainment Network)' - Similar to the PNN, the Prussian Entertainment network is fully state run. It provides entertainment channels to citizens, though the channels are always closely monitored for anti-State views. Private media that existed in Tenarra has all been shut down and converted to state media. Prussian News A New Era November 27th, 2009 Over a week after the abdication of the Emperor of the Dominion, Kaiser Frederick II, the Chief of General Staff has bestowed the title of Emperor upon himself, and has thereby sealed his position as our glorious leader for the rest of his days. We congratulate his Imperial Majesty on his new title, and wish him a long rule. Über eine Woche nach der Abdankung des Kaisers des Dominion, Kaiser Frederick II hat der Chef des Generalstabs der Titel des Kaisers auf sich selbst geschenkt, und besiegelten damit seine Position als Marktführer unsere glorreiche für den Rest seiner Tage. Wir gratulieren seiner kaiserlichen Majestät auf dem neuen Titel, und wünsche ihm eine lange Herrschaft. '''PNN, ''"Prussian News Network" has brought you this message from the Central Headquarters of the Government in Quarthe. Diplomacy - Diplomatie The Empire is currently expanding relations with other nations through trade, and is helping to expand relations with other Empires at the order of the Kaiser. Category:Prussian Empire Category:Prussian Society